A Night On Kobol
by AllonsySpaceman
Summary: The rain and the cold temperature during the night bring the two leaders of the fleet closer together.


The temperature during the night was much lower, and the rain wasn't helping the situation. Their clothes were still a bit wet from the trek during the day, and the small fires under each tent didn't do much.  
Bill shifted again, trying to fall asleep, when he noticed that his companion was shivering like a leaf in the wind.  
"Laura?" He called gently. She turned to face him. In the moonlight and the light from the fire he could tell that her lips were an odd colour and he worried she was going into hypothermia. "What is it?" She asked. Her voice was no more than a whisper and Bill barely made out what she'd said, because of her teeth chattering so much.

He shifted closer "Laura, you're freezing. Why didn't you say anything?" She shrugged and snuggled under her blanket again.  
"Hold on, I gave an idea" he said, and quickly moved to look for something in his bag. "What are you doing?" Came from under the blanket.  
Bill smiled and moved to untie her boots "Bill?" "I forgot I packed these with me. They should keep you warmer" he said, as he gently put his heavy socks on her feet, over hers, and wrapped her blanket tight under her feet and legs again. She smiled and thanked him. She was about to say something when he started to move stuff around and throw some more wood to the fire.  
"What are you doing now?" She asked again, curious.  
"Laura, I need you to move. Can you do that?" She shook her head "not really. It hurts a lot".  
His heart broke at seeing her so fragile and in pain. "Listen" He whispered "I'm going to move you so you're next to the fire, ok? So you can be warmer." He picked her up and, as gently as he could and trying not to hurt her, he placed her as close to the fire as possible.  
"Better now?" She nodded and thanked him again. She held the blanket tight against her and tried again to fall asleep, when she felt something move behind her. Laura was shaking so hard she could barely speak, and she was only able to say "Bill?"  
Suddenly she found herself wrapped in his arms and she smiled. She turned to face him, her back to the fire. Bill looked down and, before he even realised what he was doing, he dropped a gentle kiss on her forehead. He pulled the blanket he was using over the two of them, giving most of it to Laura. She started to protest but he held her tightly to him and said "Laura, it's ok. You need it more than I do. You're shaking and I don't want you to get worse than you are already feeling. You need as much heat as you can". Laura smiled and snuggled close to him and buried her face in his chest "Thank you Bill". He was relieved to hear her voice. She had started to warm up and wasn't shivering as much.  
"Bill… I can't thank you enough. You're being so nice to me. Thank you, really. This means so much"  
Bill smiled, and gently ran his hand through her hair "No need to keep thanking me, Laura. Now, try to go to sleep. I'll be here if you need me"  
Laura smiled and tilted her head up. They shared a slow, gentle kiss, before they both drifted off to sleep.

"Bill. Bill!" Laura whispered a couple of hours later, tapping his shoulder. "What is it?" He grumbled, but immediately opened his eyes when he realised where he was "Hey. What's wrong? Are you ok? Are you in pain?"  
Laura laughed and kissed him to make him shut up. "I'm ok. Everything's ok, but I need you to move" still hazy from sleep Bill couldn't really understand what's going on.  
"Am I hurting you?" She smiled again and said "No Bill. I really need to pee but when I tried to move you'd pull me close." He gently let her go and stood up with her. It was still dark and he didn't want to let her go alone. He grabbed his gun and followed her closely, ready to catch her if she tripped on the small path to the stream. They made their way back and settled in the same position they'd stayed for the past few hours.  
"How are you feeling, sweetheart?" The name came easily to Bill and he studied her face to see her reaction. Laura smiled and covered them with the blankets "I'm better. I'm much warmer. Thank you".  
They kissed again, more passionately than earlier. Bill rolled her under him and buried a hand in her hair.  
"You're so beautiful" he whispered and went back to kissing her again but stopped when he felt her cheeks damp.  
He immediately rolled off of her "Did I say something wrong?" She wiped the tears, almost embarrassed "No, Bill. Everything's perfect." "Why are you crying then?" She sniffled again and curled up again him "It's silly. It's what you said. I'm here, on a horrible planet, I look like hell and I can barely walk because I'm dying and you… Thank you." He gently wiped her tears and kissed her again.  
"You are. You are so beautiful, even now after days in the mud."  
He kissed her again, and again, and never let go of her. His hands slowly moved up her back, under the layers of clothes she was wearing. She sighed happily and moved to straddle him.

They completely lost track of time and kept kissing for a while, without fear of being seen by the others. They broke apart and Bill kissed her forehead one more time. "Rest now, Laura. Tomorrow we can talk about this on Galactica. Now just stay here and sleep. Goodnight my love".  
They held each other and after a few more lazy kisses, they both went to sleep.

In the morning Kara walked up to Laura's tent of sorts, to see if she was awake or needed help. "Hey Madame Prez…" She stopped talking when she saw Laura and Bill snuggling and still in a deep sleep.  
She quickly ran back to the camp and told to the others to be quiet and let the President sleep for a while. She was happy to see that she was able to rest, and especially to see that the two leaders of the fleet finally figured out what the rest of their close friends knew.

Laura stirred and started to wake up. She giggled when Bill grabbed her as she was trying to seat and mumbled "Five more minutes. Just stay in bed with me" She leaned down to kiss him good morning "Rise and shine Commander. The quicker we leave the quicker we go back to Galactica." He smiled and stood up with her. They walked to the main camp holding hands, not caring about the other's opinions for a while, and sat together to have breakfast. Bill pulled her to him again and gave her a quick kiss, before sharing his breakfast with her.

* * *

Hello! I hope you liked my fic. It's the first time I write something with Bill and Laura and I hope I made them justice. Comments are always welcome and very appreciated!


End file.
